Manfreeti and Johnson
by Jingle101
Summary: Ever wonder about Skipper's past? About those two mysterious "Manfreeti and Johnson"? What about Dr. Blowhole? Here's MY version of what happened. Hope you enjoy it!
1. A Look Into His Past

It was a quiet, peaceful Saturday morning. Everyone was doing their own little thing without a worry in sight. Skipper sat down at the small table with a contented sigh.

"What a perfect morning, eh boys? Not a lemur in sight." Private, Kowalski, and Rico all smiled in agreement. "You know, I was planning on doing recon today, but a day like this only comes around every so often. Why don't we all just take a break?"

"You really mean it Skippah!?"

"Of course Private, no better way to celebrate "King" Julien not being around." He made sure to put air quotes around the "king" part. "We can just sit back, relax, and– "

"Hey guys!"

"Marlene! For the hundredth time, don't sneak up on us like that!" Marlene ignored the comment and ran excitedly over to the middle of the room.

"It's such a perfect day! Are you guys just gonna sit around and do nothing?"

"I don't know about you, but this is how we penguins like to relax."

"Well Skipper, it is a nice day outside. Maybe we could…" started Kowalski.

"Maybe we could what soldier? Spit it out!"

"Uh… well, how about we go check out the dolphin exhibit?" Skipper squinted his eyes and stared at Kowalski until he looked away in shame.

"I don't like going around the dolphins. Brings up too many memories of that blasted Dr. Blowhole."

"You know," Marlene spoke up again, "I've heard a lot about these "Manfreeti, Johnson, and Dr. Blowhole animals… who were they?"

"That's classified information Marlene." His voice was stern, but soft. The others could sense his weakness. Private looked at him with begging eyes, hoping to break him.

"Please Skippah! I would love so much to hear your story." Skipper turned his gaze toward Private and was shocked to see Rico standing next to him with an identical expression.

"Why not Skipper, you've never told us about your past before. You know all about ours and it doesn't seem very fair." Kowalski joined the two and set his face to match theirs. He was about to say no again when Marlene, too, joined them. She stuck out her bottom lip and blinked her eyes as fast as she could at him. How was he supposed to resist four, adorable faces?

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you. But you might as well get comfortable, this is a loooong story. He watched as his team, and Marlene, scrambled to find good seats. Once they were all spread out in a cemi-circle around him, he began his story.

"It all started when I was just a chick…"


	2. Leaving Home

_Author's note: So as not to confuse anyone, this is gonna be a flashback. So it's sorta like a story in a story. If you don't get it at first, I'm sure you'll catch on soon._

A small penguin stood beside his mother with an expressionless face. His father stood in front of him, giving a lecture on how to stay safe in the navy. When his father had said all he could, the two saluted each other and with a few loving words, the youngest set off toward a long line of others.

"Skipper," His mother yelled out, "don't forget to write us!"

"Sure thing mom!

He quickly boarded the ship and went to the deck to wave goodbye. As soon as the ship had left the shipyard, the captain started assigning rooms. He was put into a room with two other penguins named Manfreeti and Johnson. Manfreeti was a penguin younger than Skipper with big eyes and a small body. He didn't look cutout for the navy but who knew? Johnson was about the same age as Skipper but was much taller and more muscular. They eagerly introduced themselves, excited about their first day of military training.

"Are you guys as pumped as I am!?" Exclaimed Johnson.

"I'm gonna miss my folks." Replied Manfreeti in a small voice.

I don't think there's anything to worry about. My father taught me everything he knew from when he was in the navy. He even got a purple heart!" Skipper stood in the middle of the two with a proud look on his face. He couldn't even begin to describe how proud he was of his father. Not only had he been hurt in battle, but, with his 3rd degree burns, and shot wound in his side, he had managed to drag his buddy, who was also injured, to the medic. Others often told him how much he reminded them of his father.

"Wow, my dad never joined the military. Instead, he stayed home and fished." Skipper nodded his head at the little penguin, feeling sorry for him. The small penguin looked up at him with his big eyes and he couldn't help but think about how cute he was.

After they had all unpacked, the rested on their bunk beds, knowing it was probably the last time they would be able to do so. After nearly an hour, their captain came in and they all jumped out of bed and saluted. Seeming pleased, the captain started to place his orders.

"As the first day on the ship, we expect all of our privates to come to the deck at 18 hundred hours for the Ni Ryobi Surprise party. Can you handle that!?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" They all replied in unison. The penguin stopped, looking at Skipper.

"You," he pointed towards him, "look familiar. State your name."

"Skipper, sir."

"Skipper eh, You wouldn't by chance be Tara and Sarge's boy would you?"

"I am, sir."

"Well welcome aboard boy! Sarge was a great friend of mine back in the good old days. I was the lucky one. The one he saved out on the battle field. If it wasn't for men like him, our country would be long gone. You have big shoes to fill in, son. As for the rest of you, I don't expect any less. Now, I'm off to tell the others about the meeting. I will see all three of you at the deck at exactly 18 hundred hours am I correct!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good! Now clean this place up, it's filthy. Oh, and call me Captain." With that, Captain left the room and the three got busy cleaning every little crumb visible to the penguin eye.

"What do you think the 'Ni Ryobi Surprise party is all about?'" Whispered Manfreeti.

"We'll just have to see when we get there," answered Johnson.

"I agree," added Skipper, "Let's just hope it's not what I think it is…"


	3. The Ni Ryobi Surprise Party

It was 18 hundred hours exactly. Skipper, Manfreeti, and Johnson were rushing towards the deck so they wouldn't be late. When they turned the corner, they all three gasped. There was a large obstacle course that started with a what looked like a giant set of monkey bars over mud, went through a tire course, over a large wall, and stopped at a large tub with a paper thin cover. At the very front, there was a large group of other penguins that had just joined the navy as well. The three ran over and quickly joined them. A minute or two later, Captain came out on the deck and addressed them.

"Alright boys, what you see here is an obstacle designed by myself to figure out what you can handle. I want you all to group up with your roommates. They will be your team in every situation. I expect you to help each other through each obstacle until every one of your team members is safe on the finish line. Have I made myself clear!?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" They all answered as one.

"Then get with your roommates, form a line, and let's go!" They all scrambled like ants to do what Captain said and as quick as possible. Once he seemed pleased, he started barking out orders again. "Alright, you three up front, let's go!"

The three penguins up front, Guido, Salt, and Leroy, took off through the course as fast as they dared. They made it through good until they reached the wall. There was one rope hanging half way up and none of them could reach it. They seemed to give up so Captain yelled at them to get out of the way for the next group which just happened to be Skipper, Manfreeti, and Johnson. The three gave each other confident glances and took their place by the starting line. When the whistles blew, they rushed to the bars and went through them with ease. The tires were a little harder since they were spaced out so far but didn't prove to be a challenge for them. Before they knew it, they were at the wall. Johnson was almost tall enough to reach the rope but not quite. Suddenly, Skipper had an idea.

"Johnson! Put your flippers together!"

"Huh?"

"Just do it!" Johnson quickly slapped his flippers together and, getting the idea, knelt down to help Skipper up. As soon as he was ready, Skipper was thrown up in the air and he grabbed the rope with one flipper while holding his other out for Manfreeti. The small penguin held on and Skipper throw him up onto the wall. Johnson followed after him and soon, all three penguins stood on top off the giant wall. Their next obstacle was the tub. The lid was so thin they could almost see the liquid inside.

"Who's gonna jump first?" Asked Manfreeti. Skipper looked over the edge perhaps a little too far. Before he knew it, he was falling. Someone had "accidently" bumped him off. He hit the lid, which ripped like tissue paper, and fell into a sticky pink liquid.

"Is this… dye!?" He yelled. He glared at the top of the wall where Johnson was staring with his flipper over his beak and Manfreeti was on his back laughing. With his other flipper, Johnson pointed at Manfreeti. Skipper quickly scrambled out of the tub. Everyone, even Captain, burst out laughing. When he looked down at himself, he knew why. He was pink!

"Hey Pinky," Manfreeti yelled, "you look great!" Skipper glared at the little penguin again. He was no longer the cute, innocent penguin that Skipper had seen earlier that day.

_Author's note: I would like to thank Inugomegirl for letting me use her idea of Skipper getting dyed pink! ^^ I hope you like how I tied it into the story!_


End file.
